Déception
by Alaiya
Summary: OS - Osacar n'a cru en l'amour que le temps d'une danse...


**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31_jours / 7 février / Danse

**Personnages**: Oscar François de Jarjayes / Hans Axel de Fersen.

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots**: # 900

**Notes**: J'avoue que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas revu cet épisode en particulier, et volontairement, j'ai voulu retranscrire ce passage sur la base des sensations que j'en ai conservées. Par ailleurs, je me base sur l'anime car il me semble que dans le manga, le fait qu'Oscar est une femme est connu par la cour.

**Disclaimer**: Riyoko Ikeda.

* * *

**Déception**

_« Ma petite fille, tu ne dois surtout pas oublier : si un beau jeune homme t'invite à danser, tu es une femme !_

_- Mais, Grand-mère…_

_- C'est à toi de te laisser guider ! Oh, misère… Je me demande bien si tout cela est une bonne idée… »_

Les conseils confus et empressés, ainsi que le visage de l'ancienne tout fripé par le doute et l'inquiétude, disparurent de l'esprit d'Oscar, dès lors qu'elle _le _vit s'incliner devant elle, et lui offrir sa main. Fersen. Ce fut à peine si elle entendit sa voix, empreinte de cet accent scandinave qui la rendait si douce, alors même qu'elle balayait une ultime hésitation pour glisser ses doigts dans la paume offerte. Un instant, l'angoisse la saisit ; sa main d'épée n'était-elle pas trop calleuse, trop rude ? Lui, si habitué aux belles dames de la cour, à leur coquetterie, à leur charme et à tout le soin qu'elles mettaient à paraître résolument fragiles et féminines, n'allait-il pas s'alarmer de cette peau anormalement rêche ?

Mais le bel homme du nord n'en avait visiblement que pour ses yeux. Elle s'était laissée aller à sa suite, sortant du coin d'ombre où elle avait pris soin de se poster, stratégie fort peu efficace cependant, comme elle avait pu le constater à son entrée dans la salle de bal. Toutes les attentions s'étaient tournées vers cette apparition aussi subite que sublime. Nul n'était en mesure d'accoler un nom – fût-il dépourvu de particule – à ce visage racé, mangé par l'azur immense d'un regard et dont les pommettes saillantes rosissaient sous l'effet de la chaleur ambiante, ou à ce corps mince et svelte, parfaitement mis en valeur par les atours lumineux qui la corsetaient.

Elle avait néanmoins déjà oublié les coups d'œil avides et envieux qui la suivaient ; coups d'œil qui s'aiguisèrent un peu plus, quand elle se résolut à replier son éventail - piètre protection – pour s'élancer sur le parquet au bras du gentilhomme. Parce que tout à coup, plus rien n'existait en dehors des papillons qui s'affolaient dans son ventre et en son sein, le regard clair de Fersen planté dans le sien. Elle percevait la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, qui recouvrait le bout tremblant de ses doigts, qui s'insinuait sous sa peau sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter contre. Cet homme… Le trouble déjà ressenti quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de l'admettre. Elle l'aimait. Follement. Lui qui ne connaissait qu'Oscar François de Jarjayes, lui qui estimait le colonel de la garde royale, pouvait-il éprouver une attirance pour l'inconnue qu'il faisait virevolter dans ses bras ? Etait-il seulement possible qu'il soit celui ramènerait Oscar vers la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir ? Une vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais à laquelle, subitement, elle était prête à tout consentir. Pourvu qu'il l'aime.

« … Vos cheveux sont d'or… » Murmura-t-il, le souffle de sa voix feutrée se perdant dans les boucles élégantes qui encadraient le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se rendit compte que toute à l'écoute de ses sensations nouvelles, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ses paroles. Galanterie ? Compliments ? Que lui disait-il ? Que devait-elle y répondre ? Bien malgré elle, le rose de ses joues s'était accentué, tandis qu'il poursuivait d'un ton soudain rêveur :

« Ils me rappellent cruellement qu'un être que je chéris est loin de moi. Un être à la fois fort et fragile, et sur les épaules duquel pèsent de trop lourdes responsabilités… » Le cœur d'Oscar manqua un battement. « … Un être que j'admire du plus profond de mon âme. Ô belle inconnue, vous lui ressemblez à un point… ! »

Se pouvait-il que… L'attention de Fersen sur elle était devenue vigilante, devina-t-elle, lorsque son regard se fit plus mobile, comme pour détailler les traits d'Oscar, pour les graver dans son esprit, et peut-être… Elle voulut détourner la tête, le risque devenant trop important qu'il la reconnaisse avant qu'elle _sache_, quand tout à coup, les mots du suédois glacèrent ses joues :

« Mais vous n'êtes pas elle, soupira-t-il sans pouvoir masquer une déception résignée. Elle ne peut pas être là, sa position – la plus haute qui soit – le lui interdit. Tout comme elle lui interdit les bonheurs simples, ceux de l'amour… Pourtant – il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse qui lui vrilla le cœur - que ne donnerai-je pas pour pouvoir vous appeler "ma Reine"… ! »

La musique parut se désaccorder douloureusement entre ses tempes battues par la honte, et elle fit un faux pas, qui lui valut d'être rattrapée par un bras agile. Elle ne voulait pas – plus – le regarder, sentir sa main autour de la sienne, écouter cette voix et entendre ces mots d'amour destinés à une autre – et quelle autre ! Il lui fallait se dérober, s'effacer, oublier. Fuir.

Il la reconnut, elle en fut persuadée. Les autres couples évoluaient toujours autour d'eux, immobilisés par le temps suspendu. Comme elle l'était encore entre ses bras.

« Vous… »

Elle se dégagea, toute délicatesse envolée. La vigueur qu'elle mit à le repousser le laissa suffisamment pantois – et malheureusement conforté dans sa découverte – pour qu'elle parvienne à disparaître d'un lieu où son passage demeurerait à jamais un mythe. Tout comme cette vie qui ne pouvait être la sienne.

Oscar ne danserait plus jamais comme une femme.

**FIN**


End file.
